itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Glover
House Glover of Deepwood Motte is a noble house from The North. Their seat is Deepwood Motte, an old but not particularly strong castle. They are sworn to House Stark, and are considered one of their principal bannermen. Their sigil is a silver mailed fist on scarlet. Their house words are "With a Firm Hand" History Age of Heroes The Glovers are an ancient line that are descended from the First Men of the Age of Heroes. The Glovers once ruled as First Men kings after the Long Night, but were eventually reduced to vassals by the Starks after a King of Winter defeated King Harmond Glover in single combat. Robert's Rebellion When Lord Paramount Eddard Stark called the banners during Robert's Rebellion, Lord Galbart Glover took up arms under the Stark host. Lord Galbart Glover fought at the Battle of the Trident, and was there when the Starks entered the sacked King's Landing. The War of the Five Kings The King in the North When Lord Eddard Stark is executed by King Joffrey Baratheon, Lord Galbart is one of the many lords that took up arms for Lord Robb Stark. Lord Galbart Glover is one of the lords in attendance when King Robb Stark is crowned King in the North. After the battle of Oxcross, Lord Galbert Glover raids along the Westerland's coast. The Red Wedding When it came time to wed Lord Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey at the Twins, Lord Galbert Glover was one of the Northern Lords in attendance of the Red Wedding. Lord Galbert Glover dies during the events of the Red Wedding, making his brother Robett Master of Deepwood Motte. The North Remembers Following the death of King Robb Stark, the North was in shambles and bloodied from the war in the south. Grudgingly bending the knee to Roose Bolton and King Joffrey Baratheon. House Glover is one of the several houses that waited for the time to strike out against their new overlords, and playing the faithful vassal and ally to the Boltons. When Stannis Baratheon liberated Deepwood Motte, and gained the support of House Glover. A Glover host joined Stannis Baratheon in his march to Winterfell, and were there when Stannis took Winterfell back from the Boltons. Shortly after, Stannis was found dead in his room with his throat slit and skewed across the room. Ramsay Bolton is executed for the murder of Stannis Baratheon, and died cackling like a madman. Shortly after the death of Stannis, Rickon returns to Winterfell with Shaggydog and Davos Seaworth. Learning of his king's death, Davos is distraught and leaves for the Wall after the refusal of the Northerners to continue to press the Baratheon claim and attempts to rally whatever support he still has. With Wyman Manderly as regent, he sets his sights on the Dreadfort. The Boltons After the return of Rickon Stark, the Northern lords set their sights on the Dreadfort. Roose had barricaded himself inside, and had it defended in full by his forces. His own vassals had abandoned him, and he was alone against a host of vengeful Northmen. He willingly opened negotiations with the Northmen, but it was soon made clear that it would only end with his death. So in the middle of the night he slunk away on horseback northwards to take the black. After the assault for the Dreadfort the Northmen found that Bolton had disappeared. Roose would get his after he swore the black, with a dagger in the back and rumors of a disgruntled northman having done the deed. The War of the Dawn When the time came for the North to answer the call against the Others, Wyman Manderly called the men of the North to the Wall to fight the Others in the War for the Dawn, Lord Robett being one of them. Many lives were lost to protect the realm besides The Night's Watch, but in the end it was a victory for the men of the North, and the Night's Watch. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) 380 AC: House Glover is invited to Oldtown. 380 AC: A thief snuck into Deepwood Motte in an attempt to steal from the Glovers. 380 AC: Rodrik and his siblings ride for White Harbor to procure a ship to Oldtown/ 380 AC: Rodrik and his siblings arrive in Oldtown after being brought along by Lord Sindri Flint. 380 AC: Rodrik is betrothed to Berena Stark, Jory is betrothed to Alys Ryswell, and Alys is betrothed to Gilbar Karstark. 380 AC: A council is held in Winterfell and Rodrik supports Rickard Stark. 380 AC: Lord Reed marries Lord Cerwyn's sister in place of Sasha Glover, insulting the Glovers and the Ryswells with the breakage of two marriage pacts. 380 AC: A sawmill is constructed in Crofters' Village Members of House Glover Family Members The current Glover family tree * Rodrik Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte and the Wolfswood * Aurelia Glover, sibling of Rodrik. * Alys Glover, sibling of Rodrik. * Jory Glover, sibling of Rodrik. * Cregan Glover, uncle of Rodrik, Alys and Jory. * Donella Tallhart, wife of Cregan, mother of Sasha Glover. * Sasha Glover, daughter of Cregan and Donella Glover. * Rickon Glover, son of Cregan and Donella Glover. * Janna Glover, aunt of Rodrik, Alys, Jory, and wife of Roger Ryswell. Past Members * Galbert Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte, murdered by the Freys at the Red Wedding, passed the title of Master of Deepwood Motte to his brother, Robett Glover. * Robett Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte, father of Gawen Glover and great-grandfather of Rodrik Glover. * Sybelle Glover, wife of Robett Glover, mother of Gawen and Erena Glover, great-grandmother of Rodrik Glover. * Gawen Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte, father of Robett II Glover. * Selyse, wife of Gawen Glover and mother of Erena, Robett II, Cregan, and Janna. * Robett II Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte and father of Rodrik, Alys, and Jory. * Erena Glover, wife of Robb Stark and the mother of his children. Sworn Houses House Branch House Bole House Forrester House Woods Category:Houses from the North Category:House Glover